Because you loved me
by Uzulu
Summary: My guess on what happened after Christine and Raoul left the opera house. This is a Raoul/Christine fic If you don´t like don´t read. Please R/R Flames will be laughed at.


A/N: Hi, I just wants to say, that I have nothing against Erik, but I am sick and tired of all those Erik/Christine fanfics out there, that bash Raoul like he was a stupid brainless dog that never loved Christine, and that Christine never loved him. I don't think there is enough Raoul/Christine out there, so I'm writing my own. It's a songfic from Christine's P.O.V.

By the way, I'm from Denmark so maybe there is some bad grammar sometimes. If it gets too confusing, mail me so I can correct it. So, I think that was enough of my talking, on with the fic and please R/R.

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

It was like a dream that had come true when Raoul and I walked out of the opera house. I couldn't believe that I was free to do what I wanted. That I didn't have to look over my shoulder any minute in fear of Erik's shadow following me. I looked at the golden ring on my finger. Somewhere inside I was sad that Erik would die because of me. I had never loved him, but he had learned me how to put my soul into my singing and he had let me go even though I promised him that I would stay. That was why I would come back and bury him when he died, like he wanted me to.

"Christine, are you okay? You are so pale," Raoul said concerned. I looked at him.

_For all the times you stood for me_ _For all the truth that you made me see __For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right_

"It's nothing. I'm just so glad to be free, and that you aren't hurt." I could feel the tears trickle down my cheeks. Raoul stopped and embraced me. When I had stopped crying, he helped me into a cab and we drove to Mamma Valérius house. I was glad to be home, and I almost fell asleep the instant I reached my bed.

The next morning after breakfast Raoul took me outside in the garden.

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I feel much better, but it is still a little hard to believe that I am not going back to the opera house today," I answered. He nodded.

"Christine, I want to do this right so..." he slipped something into my hand. I opened my hand and looked at a gold ring similar to the one Erik had given me. "Will you marry me?" I smiled at him and put the ring on my finger.

"Of course," I answered.

_For every dream you made come true_ _For all the love I found in you_ _Ill be forever thankful baby __Your the one who held me up_ _Never let me fall_ _You're_ t_he one who saw me through through it all _

We didn't marry till after Erik was dead. He had told me to look through the newspaper everyday, because his friend The Persian would sent a message in it. And one morning the message Erik is dead told me it was time to fulfil his last wish. I told Raoul that I was going to the opera house and he let me do it without objection. He just warned me against being seen by anyone.

_You were my strength when I was weak_ _You were my voice when I couldn't speak_ _You were my eyes when I couldn't see_ _You saw the best there was in me_ _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_ _You gave me faith ´couse you believed __I'm everything I am Because you loved me _

I found Erik at the little stream where he wanted me to bury him. I took of his mask and looked at him. For the first time, in the time I had known him, he looked peaceful. I took the ring he gave me, off my finger, and put it on one of his fingers. Then I buried him beside the stream and walked out of the underground labyrinth. When I was outside again I walked into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered and tried to walk past the person, but she stopped me.

"Christine?" I looked up to meet the eyes of Meg Giry. "Your alive. What happened to you and the viscount? Everyone thought you were dead. That the Phantom had taken you," Meg said.

I grabbed her arm. "Meg, promise me that you wont tell anyone that you have seen me. The Phantom kidnapped me, but he let Raoul and me go again. He is dead now, and I came here to bury him. That is the only reason I came back to the opera house. No one must ever know what happened," I told her. Meg was silent for a minute.

Then she said: "You are going to marry the viscount, aren't you?" I nodded. She smiled at me. "Then I wish you good luck in the future. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone."

"Thank you Meg. Good luck to you too. I'm sure you are going to be a great ballet star someday," I replied. She smiled and I began to walk home.

Raoul greeted me in the door when I came back.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"Soon," he answered.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_ _You touched my hand, I could touch the sky __I lost my faith, you __gave it back to me_ _You said no star was out of reach_ _You stood by me and I stood tall_ _I had your love I had it all _

We where married in a little church outside Paris where no one would know about it. And after that we sailed back to my homeland Sweden.

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_ _Maybe I don't know that much_ _But I know this much is true_ _much is true_ _I_ _was blessed because I was loved by you _

"Satine, come back here," Raoul called, a bit annoyed. I laughed as our little five year old girl ran in the opposite direction with her face full of sauce from our dinner.

"Let me Raoul," I called after him, as he tried to catch the little girl. It have been six years since we came to Sweden. I was glad to be back. Not that I didn't like Paris, but the big city couldn't outrun the beauty of the nature here. I had tried to learn Raoul to speak Swedish. It was hard for him in the beginning and he still spoke with an heavy accent.

_You were my strength when I was weak_ _You were my voice speak_ _You were my eyes when I couldn't see __You saw the best there was in me_ _Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_ _You gave me faith ´couse you believed I'm everything I am because you loved me_

I still sing for Satine and Raoul sometimes. I don't want to forget what it is like to sing like I did in the Paris opera house. But I don't regret running away with Raoul. If it weren't for him, who knows what I would have been today. Maybe I had lost my mind from the pressure of being a Prima Donna and being afraid of Erik. I don't think I could trough it all without Raoul there to help me and comfort me when it was too much.

_You were always there for me_ _The tender wind that carried me_ _A light in the dark shining your love into my life_ _You've been my __inspiration_ _Trough the lies you were the true_ _My world is a better place because of you_

That night I sat on a bench outside our house and looked up at the stars. Raoul came out and sat down beside me.

_You were my strength when I was weak __You were my voice when I couldn't speak __You were my eyes when I couldn't see __You saw the best there was in me __Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__You gave me faith ´couse you believed __I'm everything I am __Because you loved me_

"They are beautiful," I said.

"They reminds me of you," Raoul replied. I smiled. "Will you sing?" he asked and looked at me. I began to sing something from Romeo and Juliet. Though it is a sad story I like it. I'm glad I have my own Romeo and that my story turned out to be with a happy ending.

_Because you loved me_


End file.
